Endlessly, He Said
by GypsyKing
Summary: After a failed love affair, and his father being chucked in Azcaban Draco decides he wants to make some changes in his life. Soon, those changes get in the way of his duties to his family. What will he ultimately choose? His family or his new, happy life?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I own nothing of the characters or the story. It all belongs to J.K.. Damn!**

**Authors Note - This is my first fic, and my first time writing anything that people would actually read. I am really nervous about this story because I stepped waaay out of my box! I started wanting to write just a general, plain boy meets girl romance but I couldn't do it. This is what came out, I just hope someone likes it. This is Harry/Draco slash, so please all you slash veterans please read and review, I want to know what you think!**

**Endlessly, He Said**

Chapter 1- Thinking about A Normal Year

Draco sat in his room in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry amazed at himself. His father was now in Azcaban so why wasn't he happy. He was finally able to live his life without his fathers constant looks of disappointment and that alone should have been enough for him to feel euphoric. As Draco sat on the bed he felt that something major was missing, for the first time since he had been in Hogwarts he felt like he had no purpose. He started every school year with an agenda and if he didn't have one at the start, he would find one. Now that his father was gone, he did not have any of the pressure he had before, this made him panic.

_Calm down Draco, this should be easy. You will finally have a normal year right. You have no reason to cause trouble, no reason to be so nasty. Just be the normal you. Do your prefect duties, stay on top of your studies, avoid Pansy as much as possible, and you will not think about Peter either._

Draco breathe in deeply and let out a long sigh. It was so hard not to think about the man that broke his heart. This past summer had been the best and the worst holiday of his life and it was pretty hard to forget. Draco had fallen in love with Peter Welsh, a tall, muscular, dark hair man that made he melt. Peter was someone Draco had trusted completely. He had made him feel good about who he was and loved every bit of him, so he said...He was not Draco's first lover but he was the first that made him feel like putty, like his heart would light on fire every time he entered the room. Draco had loved that feeling of being out of control for the first time in his life, for someone so ready to sacrifice for or so he thought. _Nothing last forever I guess._

Tired of thinking of the past, Draco got out of bed and headed to the great hall for dinner. Draco had always lavished the attention he received but this time it had made him feel extremely uncomfortable. It was the other students looking at him with curiosity, not knowing how he would react now that his father was in prison. He could hear them giving each other false accounts of what they think happened at the department of mysteries. Draco tried to shake it off, press on and ignore the whispering.

Draco was immediately grabbed into a bone crushing hug as soon as he soon as he entered the great hall.

"Draco! Darling where in heavens have you been?! I've been worried sick Draco! Come, have a seat next to me. I haven't seen you all holiday, what have you been doing in my absence, behaving I hope. Did you take the dark mark this summer!"

"Pansy! For God sake keep your voice down, do want someone to hear you!" Draco said through clenched teeth looking around making sure no one had heard Pansy.

"I'm sorry Draco, I just haven't seen you and ..."

"Yes Pansy I know, but unlike you and some other fellow Slytherines we might know, the whole school doesn't think too kindly of those who take the mark, do you understand?

"Yes Draco, I understand". She smiled with part of her lip clenched in between her teeth like she was waiting for something delicious to enter her mouth. He could tell what she wanted, he could sense her want for him but he could not oblige her. He was tired of playing these games with Pansy. Sure she was a nice person, sometime, but he just wasn't attracted to her and after his affair with Peter Welsh he knew that he could not go back to pretending anymore. He just couldn't muster the strength to anymore.

"Pansy, lets go and have dinner alright, I'm starving and I have prefect duties tonight alright?"

"Yes, love."

Draco humored her with hand holding towards the table and watch as his acquiescences chatted animately about their summer holidays. All Draco could think of while he filled himself with food is how he will function with a normal school year. He filled his plate with as much potatoes and roast beef as he could, thinking that if he was lucky he could avoid the uncomfortable conversation he would have to have with Pansy about his liking for other blokes. This was a sticky thing to get caught into because he did not know how she would react to it. There were a couple of possibilities; she could react like a typical Slytherine girl and vow revenge or she would just run and cry for hours in the girls toilet, either way the whole school would know, his mother would be most displeased and on top of that their was the annoyance of having her continue sly through herself at him hoping that a short skirt and added cleavage would put an end to it. Chewing the last of his meal he decided that letting the cat out of the bag, or maybe the closet for better fraising, was not a good idea; for the time being at least.

As Draco ate his treacle tart silently, listening to his house mates go on and on about whatever they thought was important. His eyes wondered all around the great hall recalling the first time he ever set foot in this place. The first time he officially talked to Harry Potter, the very person who was responsible for putting his father were he belonged. He had been so smug then, thinking that he was superior than everyone else just because he had the family, the money, the looks. God!, he had been so foolish and so smug; now he felt eyes on him like Potter and was very uncomfortable with it. He knew they were not looking and whispering because of his amazing new haircut but because his father had been exposed as a death-eater. He would had thought that his summer would have been great with out his father but alas, it turned out dismally. Having had his heart broken had put a huge dampen on his holidays.

Draco mentally sculled himself for even thinking about Peter Welsh, for what he did he shouldn't give him the benefit on him thinking of Peter. But Draco had to admit, the loneliness was palpable. It was hard to go from loving nights with someone you cared for to nothing at all. His eyes begun to sting from tears threatening to fall, he quickly deterred his thoughts and eyes to another place. That place was the Griffindor table where the Golden Trio was sitting and in the middle was Harry Potter. Draco's body reacted before his brain could, he was walking toward the table.

_Draco, what the bloody hell are you doing!_

He continued to walk toward the Griffindor Table with all eyes on him and the continued whispering. Draco did not let this stop him, he had a purpose he just didn't know what it was. His mouth became dry and his throat tightened as he saw Granger's eyes boring into him, immediately setting closer to Harry as if her small frame was going to protect him. Weasly looked at Hermione's weird behavior and realized what it was. He diverted his gaze to the floor with hands in his pockets, licking his dry lips trying to come up with something to say but nothing came as he rounded a table full of glaring Griffindors.

"Hello Granger, Weasly, Potter; how was your holidays?"

Harry looked at him in disbelief, his face shaped into a sarcastic smirk. "Spectacular"

"Excellent, thats great, um Potter, can I have a quick word outside?"

"What the hell for Malfoy."

"I just want to talk..."

Hermione grabbed Harry's arm viciously, "Harry no, you don't know what he will do to you..."  
"Look, I'll leave my wand here with Weasly, is that alright with you." Draco took his wand out of his robes pocket and handed it over to Ron ushering him to take it. Ron took the wand, looking at Draco with the disapproval that he always felt when looking at any Malfoy.

"Thanks, good man. Well, Harry fancy a walk outside?"

Harry got up walking slightly behind Draco out of the great hall. They walked on through the courtyard, Draco sat on a near bench and watched the moon illuminate the night sky. He gave himself a minute to breath and think of what he wanted to say. He didn't expect for him to actually come out here with him so he was short for conversation. Harry grew steadily impatient with Draco and being outside not speaking when that was the purpose of him coming out here, pissing about while he missed his pudding.

"So, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about Malfoy?" Harry said with a sigh of annoyance.

Draco directed his gaze on Harry, straightening his posture preparing himself for what he was about to say. " I just wanted to thank you for what you and your friends did last term, I don't know the particulars but I do know whatever it was you did landed by father in Azcaban and for that I owe you a great amount of gratitude." Draco let out a slow breath waiting for what would come next. He didn't know if he would be hexed or punched in the face but whatever happened he was glad to get this off of his chest.

"It's no problem, you should thank Prof. Dumbledor." Harry kicked some rocks around with his foot. He didn't really know what to say about Draco's thanks, was it a trick or something?

"Yeah, maybe. I heard about your grandfather dieing, I'm sorry to hear that. He was actually my cousin, never really knew him though, wasn't really aloud to really.

"Yeah, he wasn't a mad murder the way people thought he was, well, no he was kind of mad but not a murdering lunatic."

The silence was killing both Draco and Harry, Draco knew he wanted to say more but didn't know if it was a good idea or not.

"um, I don't want to keep you from your friends, they might piss themselves if you don't get back soon. I just wanted to say one last thing. I'm sorry for the things I've done, I have had so many ups and downs in my life so far and I'm sorry for what ever anguish I might have caused you and your friends. Maybe one day we can be friends and leave the past behind. I would really like that, and it would give me some other stimulating conversations as you can tell I don't hang around the most intelligent people in the world."

"Yeah sure, we can try. It might take some time but we will see." Harry reached out his hand, trusting that Malfoy was indeed telling him the truth. His eyes became big at the jester Harry offered him, Draco took his hand and shook it with a smile. "I guess this place is as good as any to try to start a friendship with your sworn nemesis, what do you think."

"Yeah, its odd that I offered you this years ago and here we are older and bit more wise." Harry smiled at the comment and walked off with a last hand wave.

Draco just smiled and thanked God that that had been easy, maybe this was a reassurance that he would have somewhat of a normal year at school and he would be alright.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing as you already know.**

**A/n- Hello, I hope you like this chapter. I tried really hard to make it enjoyable to read. Please let me know what you think. Good or bad, I don't care as long as it is constructive. Please Read and Review! There is another a/n at the end of the chapter, read that too!!!**

Chapter 2- The Late Night Musings of Four

Ron strolled around the halls doing his prefects duties. He was happy that Harry came back in one piece from talking to Malfoy out in the courtyard. For so many years he had hated Malfoy, and not just because what he said and how he treated his family, but because he constantly insulted the only girl he had ever loved. Every time Malfoy had called Hermione a mud-blood he could visualize himself ripping his face off with his bare hands and it was Harry and Hermione that kept him from doing it. He knew muggle dueling was considered low class but that is how passionately he felt for her, he was willing to disgrace himself for her honor. Just thinking about the gross and horrible things he said about his friends and family tempted him to snap Malfoys wand in half, but he heard Hermione's voice in his head telling him to be the bigger person so Malfoys wand stayed in tact, for now at least.

He continued to walk through the dungeon halls with only the light of the lit torches mounted on the stone walls. Prefects' duties were a daunting task and it didn't help that he was being considered a prat by Fred and George. He didn't want to turn into his brother Percy who had become the world's biggest git. Even with the evidence at the ministry about Voldermort having returned, he still continued to treat the family like a group of lepers that he did not want to be associated with. Ron gave a tired sigh and rested against the cool walls of the dungeon. Merlin, last term had been hell for him and his friends; the brains that attacked him at the department of mysteries had caused him to recollect things from others past. There were many nights were he would wake up in cold sweats from things that he had seen, so disturbing that he was forced to say goodbye to his childhood and thrusting him into adulthood. It wasn't that he forced himself to; it was more that he needed to grow up faster just to survive. While other blokes his age were just thinking of girls and Quidditch, he was facing challenge after challenge every year along side his best friends. Some time he wondered if he would ever have a normal life, he even wondered if he would even get to live a full life. Even though he thought of these things, he knew that he would never trade a thing to have a "normal" life, he cared for Harry and Hermione too much to let anything happen to them or let them go as his friends. As far as Ron was concerned, they were his family and you didn't turn your back on them, no matter how hard things got.

Ron came out of his musing with a loud yawn signaling him for bed, who cared if rounds weren't done; he was bone tired and was curious to know what Malfoy had wanted with Harry. He collected himself off of the wall of the dungeon and headed towards the tower.

_How stupid of me to leave my wand with Weasly, he could have very well snapped it in half by now!! _Draco berated himself for being so careless, he had been so surprised that his offer of a truce and friendship was so quickly taken that he had to just sit there in the courtyard for a bit and just mull the whole situation over. _I bet Weasly and Granger are pissing there pants right now, and I bet Potter is having a hell of a time trying to explain it._

Draco wasn't exactly sure why he got up to talk to Potter like that, he had guessed that it had been his first thought when he got back to school to make things right. After all he wanted to be right, be the person he always had wanted to be and not forced to be. More than anything he wanted a real friend that he could talk to about his heart ache. He wanted someone to listen to his worries about what will happen to his mother and himself now that his father was in Azcaban; he really didn't expect the Dark Lord to leave them alone just yet. After his break-up he felt like he needed to be put back together by something or someone. He had spent endless nights laying in bed or staring at the fireplace listening to sad music that really didn't exactly help his mood. After it all he would just sit there and cry, not just because his heart ached with rejection but because he could imagine how pitiful he looked just sitting and stewing. He hated feeling vulnerable but couldn't help feeling intoxicated by the pleasures that being in love brought him. Draco often asked himself was it worth it, falling in love; was it worth the anguish that it brought, the embarrassment, the feeling of not being enough for someone when that was all you have to give. Was it worth going through all of this just for you to hear I love you know and again, to feel treasured above all things of that person? He had not once heard those words from his parents, not once, _maybe that's why I'm so starved for affection, pathetic Malfoy, grow a pair will you! _

Realizing that behaving like a lovesick hufflepuff was not suitable, he continued on to the Gryffindor tower in search of Ron and his wand.

Hermione walked steadily into the massive tub in the prefects' bathroom. She let the warm water lap over her tired and aching body. It had not been the same since the department mysteries. Her body had developed some sort of soreness afterward. Of course some physical things happened to her but not enough for her to be feeling this way. Ever since she got back to school she had felt out of sorts, like something was continuously compressing upon her and could not fight it. She was certain that Ron and Harry had after affects but neither of them ever talked about it. She would see Harry blankly stares sometimes, he always seemed to be in a daze. Ron had scar tissue all around his arms but there was something else he was not telling her. At meal times she would see him zone out, his eyes would become watery and he would refocus again only to push his meal that he would normally stuff his face with, away from him in disgust. That in itself surprised Hermione because as Ron's eating patterns had become abnormal, his body was becomeing more muscular. She would take to longing glances at him when she thought he was not watching; Ron's shirts left little to the imagination simply because his shirts were often too small because of his rapid growth.

Hermione let herself completely slip under the warm waters and the sudsy bubbles. She came up, running her fingers through her hair and rested along the wall of the tub. She could not help but think of Ron in those terms now. Years before she would try her damnedest to not think of Ron in those terms. He was her best friend after all and sometimes she would feel shameful for the thoughts that went through her head while she was in lessons. That was why she had missed so many notes or mixed ingredients during potions, while watching Ron crouched over, hand on his forehead for support and concentration, his flaming hair fanning over his wintery blue eyes. Now Hermione had stopped being so silly, Ron was neither mind reader nor a seer, so when time permitted it and it was appropriate she would let her thoughts run free in her mind. She often did this in the bath while it was late and she was alone, she let images of Ron appear and reappear in her mind, letting her hands under the water slide over her thighs. She imagined herself against a wall, Ron totally in control of her body. Her hands drifted further between her legs until her fingers got to that familiar spot that made her breath hitch and heat to emit from her body. She imagined what Ron's kisses would feel like scrolling down the back of her neck, how his hands would toy with her breast. Would they barely touch them, grazing over the erect flesh of her chest while feeling his breath in her ear; or would he squeeze them while he whispered things in her ears that someone wouldn't dare mention in a civilized conversation, making her blush furiously. Hermione wanted both if it was possible, she let her imagination run free with thoughts of Ron while she enjoyed the ride her mind was sending her body on. She let her slippery fingers move over her mound, quickening her pace as she felt shock waves slash through her body as she road her orgasm roughly, grinding her hips against her hands.

She let out a heavy sigh and let her head fall against the wall of the pool. This always happened, this was her pattern, she would think of Ron and send herself into a frenzy wishing it was him instead of her pleasing herself. Should would have an amazing orgasm and drop back into self loathing; saddened by her love unrequited. Ron did not seem to show any inclination towards her so she just let her mind do what she could not in reality. She stepped out of the tub, grabbing her towel and drying herself off. She dressed for bed quickly and walked to her room to attempt to get some very much needed sleep.

The air was cold; all Harry could feel was the icy air whipping against his face. Flying, that's all Harry had to even get a feeling of freedom or to feel anything anymore. Upon Sirius' death Harry had conditioned himself to feel nothing. Losing Sirius, even watching Cedric die, had told Harry to not put too much emotion into anything or anyone. As far as he was concerned he was cursed. Everything he loved was always taken from him it seemed and he was the reason why.

_Was it because I loved them or because they loved me?_

Harry continued to race on his firebolt searching for a feeling, a sensation of what he had before things had become so complicated with the prophecy, Cedric, and Sirius. Harry missed the feeling of happiness he had with the Weasly family, the hope that his friendships gave, and love he once felt. He was not sure what purpose trying to have a friendship with Malfoy was for but he had just went along with it, not really expecting much to come of it. He had withdrawn away from his two best friends and not really talking to the others; he did not want to bother them with his problems and concerns, it was all too much to handle. All he waned was to be normal, but what was normal anyway? He had never had a normal life, spending half his time in a cupboard under the stairs, rarely having enough to eat and constantly being hunted by a raving lunatic. To Harry it seemed, he would never find the definition of normal or what it was to be a normal bloke with the constant of looming death upon him and his friends. God, he loved his friends! He didn't want to distance himself from them but it was the only thing he could think to do so that they would not get hurt. Harry knew that he needed love in his life but he could not risk anyone getting hurt any longer. He would not have anymore blood on his hands. He would mourn no longer for anyone else; they would not die by his hands any longer.

Hoping to find it in the crashing air, the soft smell of rain, believing that it would take the shape of love he so desperately wanted but could not have.

_Maybe this will fulfill my need so no one else will die._

Soon all Harry could feel was overwhelming sadness, he was so lonely. His eyes began to burn, trying to hold in the overwhelming sadness he felt. He tried not to cry but the tears came down quietly on his cheek. Harry realized that the freshness of the air and the smell of rain was just what it was; rain and wind, nothing more.

Harry picked up speed, rushing down toward the Pitch. He dismounted his broom and tried to understand what the need he felt was. He knew that he wanted to be loved and wanted to love, but would he risk Voldermort killing another person that would be close to him? _No._ It started to rain, soft at first but rapidly turned thunderous and mighty. Watching closely as the water touched the ground he could see the passion the rain had for the earth. Harry walked out to feel just a little of what that might feel like.

_I need this; whatever this rain feels for the earth, I need it, but can't have it. This is just something I have to deal with. This is the way things have to be._

It was getting late, Harry walked out of the rain and took out his wand and did a drying spell Hermione had taught him and Ron. He grabbed his broom and headed back to Gryffindor tower, with the unresting pains of loneliness in his heart.

**A/N- Hey!! I love music, and I just wanted to let you know what I was listening to when I wrote this: Ron M.- Song For Our Fathers By Explosions in the Sky, Draco's M- Party by El Perro Del Mar, Hermione M- Slow Like Honey by Fiona Apple, Harry's M- Leslie Anne Levine by The Decemberist. Hope you like the songs if you get a chance to listen to them. And don't worry this is a slash story. It will get there:D**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the characters of the magical, mystical JK Rowling. I do not own the lyrics or song title "Love Ridden" it belongs to the excellent Fiona Apple.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update but I have been busy with school and work. I also had a hard time writing this chapter because I did not know where to go with it; still don't! I had the story written down but this is totally deviating from what I wrote but I hope you still like it; for the one person who reviewed and for the hundreds who are reading and not reviewing :) I am just happy someone is reading it. Please Read and Review and tell me what you think or if you have any ideas, I am open to suggestions. And next chapter I am planning on putting more Ron and Hermione stuff and you get to know a little about the mysterious Peter Welsh and his relationship with Draco. So read on and I hope you like!**

In A Snakes Room

Ron walked his wearingly toward the portrait hole tired and weary from the day of mentally straining academics. Much to his displeasure, he sighted Malfoy standing against the portrait hole.

"Oy! Malfoy!" Ron continues to walk toward Malfoy with an air of distaste. " What in bloody hell do want up here?"

Malfoy hoisted himself off the wall with his foot, hands still in his pockets, his air still as downcast as it was earlier. He was weary and tired and it showed well in his body and in his face.

"You are as eloquent as ever Weasly, I have come to collect my wand, I gave it to you at dinner remember? Now would you be so kind as to give it back, please". Draco held out his hand towards Ron, impatient and wanting to get the exchange over with.

Ron opened his robes pockets and received Draco's wand. "Wait...if you really want your wand back Malfoy, you wouldn't mind answering a few questions". Draco was exasperated and tired and wanted to just get his wand back and go to bed, so begrudgingly he readied himself to answer what was asked.

"Yes..."

Ron was a bit surprised at the at Malfoys willingness to be questioned but he pressed on. "Um...well, what are you playing at?" Malfoys face contorted in confusion, "I'm sorry?" Ron took a deep breath and gathered his thoughts. "Harry, at dinner you took him outside; what where you talking to him about?"

"Firstly, Weasly I don't know how this is any of your business..." Just then Malfoy saw a face that he hand never seen in Ron Weasly. He was so used to seeing either a screwed up, soar face in anger but never this calm, collected Weasly. Ron looked at Malfoys wand, walking slowly towards him. " I know you think that it is none of my business Malfoy, but understand this; Harry is my best mate and family and if you hurt him in any way possible, I will not hesitate to use an unforgivable on you, unlike you and your cronies you call friends, it's that deep." Ron said quietly looking Malfoy directly in the eye, handing him his wand and walking into the portrait hole. "Have a nice night..."

Ron Weasly's last comment cut him deeply; that is what he was trying to do with Harry anyway, to gain friendship. He was happy to see his wand in tact, thank God.

Harry walked towards the portrait hole door drenched from the rain. He saw Malfoy standing by the door looking at his wand. "Oy!, Malfoy. Ron's given you your wand back then? Lucky you, his temperament is not the best. I'm surprised to see it not snapped in half."

"Um, yeah. That was good of him considering our past and all". Draco looked passed Harry's shoulders, still thinking about Ron's last comment. Harry stared at him for a minute, waving his hand in Draco's face, trying to get his attention. "Hey, did you guys have a row or something? What are you looking at?"

"Oh nothing, just thinking. Why are you all wet? You've been outside or something?"

"Yeah, just a bit of flying before bed, it helps clear my head you know..."

"Yeah, I usually play my guitar, that helps me clear my head." Harry looked at Draco with an odd look on his face, even more than being surprised. "You play a muggle instrument? That sly mischievous look slid slowly on his face looking at Harry. He walked closer licking his lips, his words meeting Harry's ear. "Don't tell anyone, it's a secret." He smiled walking away from him, leaving a shiver down Harry's spine. What_ was that about?_ Harry thought to himself when walking into the portrait hole. He had felt the same shiver inside himself when they had shook hands and was shaken by that. Malfoy was a interesting character, one minute he was hated by him the next he was he is all friendliness and ease. He was a puzzle that needed to put together, _this might be interesting._

At breakfast, both Ron and Hermione wear watching Harry intently. He stared into his hot cereal thinking about the goosebumps he got when Draco whispered into his ear. He had a sudden urge to go and talk to the blond at the Slythernine table but he kept tight in his chair, not moving. His musings was interrupted by Hermione's tapping on his shoulder. "Harry, why aren't you eating?" Ron snickered toward Hermione, "you know he never eats while he thinks, he not capable of doing it. His brain can't manage multiple tasks!" There was a loud bumming laugh coming from Lavender Brown from across the table, Hermione looked slightly annoyed. "Well Harry..." She was cut off by an exasperated look coming from Harry. "Look Hermione, I'm fine okay, just thinking 'bout something."

"It wouldn't be Malfoy would it? Because both Ron and me think it is a bad idea that you associate yourself with him considering what happened with his father at the ministry last year and lest we forget what happened with the Umbridge and the DA... Harry was tired of her constantly telling him what to do, he loved Hermione but sometime she could be an uptight, overbearing nag! Harry looked over at Ron shaking his head left and right, with his mouth full of sausage.

"So you and Hermione have been talking about me? You think I'm making a bad decision do you?" Ron held his hands up to white flag the situation, giving Hermione a scalding look. "Of course we talked about it Harry. What did you expect when you go off to make friends with a soon to be death eater who has only been the bane of our existence since we stepped foot into Hogwarts. You can't blame us for being a little bit concerned mate. I actually thought you had gone a bit funny when you went off with him." Harry's nerves had calmed down a little; he could understand Ron's point of view more than Hermione's sometime.

"Look Harry, and I speak for myself when I say this, if you want to be friends with Malfoy fine, as long as your careful and don't expect me and Malfoy to be bossum buddies an all." The best friends smiled at each other in understanding while Hermione gave Ron a seething look of disappointment because of Ron not completely backing her up. Harry looked back at Hermione"You know Hermione's, I don't have to share my every thought and every move with you alright. I just want to be left alone with my thoughts for a little while. As you well know, I am a big boy now and can take care of myself and make my own decisions." Hermione pursed her lips together and squinted her eyes not taking too kindly to being challenged. "Yes, thats all well and good but we also know that you don't have the best judgment."

"oh, piss off Hermione!" Not waiting for an answer from her,or wanting to see the affronted look on her face Harry got up from the his soggy breakfast and walk toward the Slytherine table. Malfoy was too occupied with his breakfast to notice Harry sitting next to him and the whole of Slytherine house gasping in surprise. Draco felt the warm tickle of breath near his ear lobes. "So when do I get to hear you play your guitar?" Harry smiled as Draco turned around in surprise and shivers not knowing what to say or how to react to the question. He swallowed his last bit of food slowly not wanting to choke, "Well I'm free after dinner." Harry smiled, "yeah, I'm free. What are you going to play?"

Draco paused, "I don't know, what do you want to here?"

"What do you usually play for people just hearing you play for the first time, something astonishingly difficult that would make me gasp at your greatness and sulk in my mediocrity..."

Draco laughed at Harry's cheek, he just might enjoy this new friendship. "No...and to be honest I don't really play for anyone but myself."

"Really? You never played for the love of your life over there?" Harry said with a smirk as he jested his head towards Pansy Parkinson who was looking at herself in a mirror at the time. She gave a quick smile and girlish wave at Draco and a nasty snarl at Harry. They both laughed at Pansy's childishness. "No, she has never heard me play, no one really has...So do you have a hidden talent that no one knows about?"

"Yeah right!, me have anything hidden from the wizarding public, a talent no less. No I don't, wish I did though. I wish I did have something to myself that only I know about." Harry said looking at his hands.

"Quidditch not enough then?" Draco said jokingly.

"No, it's not." Harry looked at Draco with a face that told him he was serious. "So, after dinner, were will we meet up then?"

"Why don't you come up to my room, we won't be bothered there and if your afraid to come there yourself I could walk you if you wanted..."

"What makes you think I am afraid!" Harry jokingly shoved into Malfoys arm, "I will be there sometime after dinner then.

Draco paced his room back and forth thinking about Harry coming to visit him. He would slightly glance at his guitar as he walked up and down the room no doubt wearing the carpet down. Draco was nervous and no matter how many times he verbally berated himself in the mirror he could not slow his heart rate or keep his palms from getting sweaty. He didn't understand why he was so nervous; maybe it was because he would have to do what normal people did when developing friendships, get to know each other.

_I guess I am just scared to show the real, and tossed up self. _

Draco did not open up easy toward people and when he began to, several years of conditioning made him not only question himself but the other person also. But who in their right mind willingly trust someone anyway?_ Normal people._ Draco grabbed the vanity and looked in the mirror "Shut up will you! Great, I'm so nervous I beginning to talk to myself and answer my own questions. Spectacular!" He gave a release of of held breath and headed towards the couch. "maybe I should sit down for awhile to calm my nerves".

Draco sat and stared at the wall waiting for Harry to arrive. He gathered from his last conversation with Harry that there was a lot to him, more than people probably thought about and Draco wanted to see it. The curiosity was driving him mad; he so much wanted to get under the surface of what was there; it was six years wonder that he was looking forward to unfolding. He and Harry had the same problem it seemed; someone else controlling their lives. For both of them it was Voldermort. That stupid git had ruined his childhood indirectly. His father was Voldermorts right hand man. Whenever something needed to be done in the name of "the blood" his father went running, leaving Draco alone with mother who was a different story. He loved his mother, really, but sometime she can be more than a little overbearing. She only cared to go to parties, mingle with other pure-bloods, and to play matchmaker for him. She never looked at him as a human being with his own needs and wants, only one half of a means to give her a pure-blood grandchild that can continue their lovely bloodline. All through his childhood he was told what to say, how to act, so on and so forth. _Pure-bloods only married each other, mudbloods were a walking abomination and needed to be exterminated_, _blah blah blah_. _I don't understand why his godfather followed him when he himself was a who had a muggle mother._ So nothing of the Dark Cause made since to him, but he just shut up and did what he was supposed to do because if he didn't, his father would make his life a living hell. Draco was in a hole and couldn't get out. He had someone to help him, Peter Welsh his first love and Severus; Harry might not have that chance, maybe thats why he felt a strong connection to Harry, and felt the need to take care of him.

Draco had decided to go and take a quick shower before Harry was to meet him in his room. He turned on the warm water of the shower, stripped off his clothes and stepped in. He let the warm water fall over his body hoping everything would be perfect.

Harry was excited. He had agreed to meet Draco in his room tonight; thankfully he had the privilege of of head boy in having his own bedroom. Harry waited until everyone was asleep to finally leave the room. He waited in the cool dungeons for someone to open the portrait hole door, he finally saw Theodore Nott give the password and slip in next to him. He quietly walk through the slytherine common room not bothering to take notice of his surroundings, he wanted to get to Draco's room quickly without being noticed. He walked up to the door and heard music playing. He knocked on the door again, no one answered. Harry finally decided to open the door, afraid someone would here knocking on Draco's door but not see anyone there. He stepped in the room; it smelled like some kind of tree bark he had smelled before, it was pungent but in a most tantalizing way; it was sweet and spicy at the same time and it immediately put Harry at ease. He heard the water running from the shower and figured Draco was in there so he took a seat on the soft leather sofa. Harry looked around the room and saw stacks of Cd's, a muggle cd player and his guitar. It was jet black with deep green specks that lit in the angle of the light and it was electric. Draco's bed was a lot larger than his four post in the dorm. The covers were dark and looked fluffy, soft and inviting. Harry heard the shower cut off and scuddled back to his position on the couch. What would he say if he was caught snooping through his room.

Draco walked out the bathroom and was startled. "oh! It's you! Sorry, I wasn't out to meet you, I was hoping to get a quick shower in before you arrived". Draco had intended to be calm and collected when he came out the shower, but now seeing Harry when he was in nothing but a towel had shot his nerves and the idea to shite again. Steam rising from his body from the hot water from the shower tap made him feel overly exposed, he wanted to put some clothes on. Feeling a little over exposed Draco quickly grabbed some jeans and a shirt and scurried back to the loo. "I will be back".

Harry let out a warm sigh of breath. Draco's body was great! He wasn't as solid as Harry but he was tall and lean. His blond hair was wet, chin length and wet from the shower. Draco was gorgeous..._Wait! What am I thinking about? Snap out of it Harry!" _

Harry had never felt this way about another bloke before or was it that he never noticed that he did? These feelings were coming out of nowhere and made him slightly uncomfortable. Looking at Draco made his mouth dry, his clothes were constricting him, such beatings in his heart that be could not think straight. _For fuck sake Potter get it together already!!"_

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing".

Draco picked up his guitar smiling wickedly, "any request?"

Harry smiled back, "you listen to muggle music, I saw the Cd's. And you play a muggle instrument, since when does the infamous Draco Malfoy have anything to do with muggle anything? And who taught you to play the guitar?"

"Um, my friend Peter Welsh, friend of the family. As for the Cd's... what can I say, some of the muggle stuff is really good." Draco walked to the table and picked up the stack of Cd's. "I have Los Campesinos, Bat For Lashes, Feist, Broken Social Scene... I like the mellow stuff but I do like to spaz out and dance once in awhile. There is going to be this show during Christmas time with a lot of good artist I am going to check out...you should come. So... what do you listen to?

Harry sighed, the only music he was familiar with was the opera's sang in Italian his Aunt Petunia played during the day while gardening or spying on the neighbors. "I'm really not into music that much, that is...I mean I really haven't been exposed to it that much to from much of an opinion".

Draco gave him a look of disbelief, "Really, well I know exactly what I should play for you in your virgin experience..." Draco picked up his guitar, " Something moving, nothing hard edge, soothing yet thought provoking. Have a seat Harry." With that He sat back down on the couch and watch Draco sit on his wooden chair and tune his instrument. As he tried to find what cord to start in Harry noticed the way Draco's hair fell before his eyes while hunching over his guitar; he quite liked that.

The cord started of slow and Draco's voice reverberated through out the room, slow like honey but melding with the clear angular sounds of the guitar.

_Love ridden I've looked at you_

_with a focus I gave to my birthday candles_

_I wished on the lighted blue flames under your brow_

_and baby I wished for you..._

_Nobody sees when your lien' in your bed and I want to crawl in with you, but I cry instead_

_I want your warm,but it will only make me colder when it's over_

_So I can't tonight baby..._

_No, not baby anymore, when I need you I'll just use your simple name_

_Only kisses on the cheek from now on, and in a little while we'll only have to wave_

_My hand won't hold you down no more, the path is clear to follow through_

_I've stood too long in the way of the door_

_and I'm giving up on you..._

Draco kept the pic strokes softly, not wanting to resonate any harsh sound for this song. It was a beautiful song that had helped him through a very ruff time and he wanted to finally share it with someone.

Harry looked as Draco played noticing his concentration and the solemn look on Draco's face. There was something there beneath it that hurt him. Whatever it was Harry wanted to reach in with his bare hands and fix it like he tried to fix everything. Draco continued his song...

_No, not baby anymore_

_If I need you I'll just use your simple name_

_Only kisses on the cheek from now on _

_and in a little while we'll only have to wave_

Harry clapped and Draco blushed furiously. "Well done then...I didn't know you could sing too Draco, your a man of many talents." Draco put away the guitar, smiling at Harry's comment, "You have no idea..." He smirked, this time Harry was the one to blush. He sat next to Harry on the couch and breathed in a deep sigh.

"Did you like the song, it's one of my favorites. Her name is Fiona Apple, wonderful singer/songwriter."

"Yeah, I like the way you sang it, and you play really well. So...who broke your heart? Who is the reason for that heart wrenching ballad?" Draco stared at his hands for a minute, debating on whether he should tell him or not who the song was about. He swallowed hard, blinking slowly, he rubbed his hands together gather heat and friction unconsciously.

"Come on Draco, I won't tell, who is she? From your looks at breakfast it isn't Pansy, who is the mystery girl that you croon over?"

Draco continued to blink slowly, feeling slightly drunk from what he was about to say. "Well, if you must know..._his_ name is Peter Welsh." Draco just sat to let Harry mull that over for a bit, if he was lucky he wouldn't punch him when he left the room.

Harry had a look on his face that screamed confusion, "Who are you? You listen to muggle music, your being nice to me and trying to be my friend, and on top of that you like blokes! It's like your under the imperious curse or something, what are you playing at?"

Draco walked back to the table and put Portisheads' Dummy in, he played his favorite track on the album; It Could Be Sweet. He turned around to look at Harry trying to calm himself down. "To be honest, I have actually always have been this way, well not completely."

"It's like you have done a 180 on me Draco, and I don't know if I should trust that..."

Finally Draco's annoyance leaped to the surface. "Listen Potter... I understand what your saying okay but there are some things that you need to understand!" He didn't mean to get angry. It wasn't Harry he was angry at for asking these questions. He was angry at his father and the whole of the pure-blood society for making his life difficult Draco took calming breathes and walked towards the couch to sit next to Harry.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to raise my voice. But what you need to understand Harry is that we pure-blood's have a certain code of conduct we have to follow and if you deviate from it then you are completely ostracized from the only thing you know and that can be scary. I don't know if you knew but Sirius Black and Nymphadora Tonks are relations of mines. Black was my mothers cousin and Tonks is my mothers niece. They deviated and were cut off by our society, well, their pure-blood side at least. And you won't believe me but the Weasly's are my cousins by marriage."

Harry was aghast, "how could this be..."

"Let me explain something to you Harry, in the pure-blood world there aren't very many families left who can claim it, sometimes we have to intermarry, Aka, Weasly being my cousin, anyone who is half decent is blasted off the family tree."

"Yeah, that explains why Sirius Black and Molly Weasly aren't there on the Black Family Tree".

"Percisisly."

"Why are you that way to Ron if he's your cousin..."

"Firstly, he's only my cousin by marriage and secondly you choose him over me remember? I guess you can call it jealousy but I am sorry for that okay, and as for me being a "pouf" as some would say, I have always been that way."

" It doesn't bother me that your gay, Draco. You seem okay enough, I like this...you know...what we're doing and all..." Harry felt silly and foolish for his sentiments. He really wanted to say that he thought Draco was brilliant so far, he was like a totally different person. Draco smiled at Harry appreciating what he said, not many would have accepted the truth about his sexuality so easily as Harry had.

"So...we're mates now. Tell me about this bloke Peter Welsh that you were so besotted with, was he devastatingly gorgeous like I image?" Harry said, jokingly clasping his hands under his chin and batting his eyelashes like a love sick twelve year old girl would.

"Prat! And yes he was. He was the kind of person who could enrapture a whole room of people all by himself. He had an air about him that could change the atmosphere; I'm sure everyone wanted to shag him, bird or bloke. Peter had an intensity to him..." Draco sat back on the couch cushions unknowingly caressing the collar bone of his neck. To Harry, it was almost seductive and he couldn't manage to keep his eyes aways from that bit of flesh and bone that was very much envied at the moment. He continued to listen a little more intently while Draco's voiced filled the room.

"Very intense, he loved hard. He did nothing half-hearted, everything he did was to the tenth power. He was very much the gentleman, very patient with me. He had this dark, olive tone skin and honey colored eyes that would make me melt like ice. Oh yeah, he could melt me completely, he was so hot..." Draco had to shake himself out of his own reverie; he notice that Harry was starring at him very wantonly with his mouth agape. He was no stranger to this look, Harry was captured. Draco looked Harry directly into his eyes and continued with his story. "He would kiss me so intently, I would feel like I was out of my body completely. My skin would ripple with the a warm sensation that would course through me. It was like he knew what I wanted just by kissing, he knew what I would do to be kissed like this again; he knew how hungry I was for him. But of course he would know, he made me so..." Draco moved closer toward Harry on the couch, he did not move an inch back. "Have you ever been kissed like that Harry?" He slipped his fingers over Harry's hand gently, keeping his breathing steady.

Harry swallowed a big gulp of air or maybe nervousness. He was quite sure he had turned completely scarlet when Draco touched him. "No, can't say that I have".

"Pity."

Draco touched Harry's face and came closer, "you look like you need to be kissed. I bet you can't remember you last kiss. You need a kiss that you can remember; one that is so satisfying that it could possibly hold you over for years. A kiss that would make your blood run warm, make sensations in your body that you never knew you could feel." Harry was frozen to the spot and could not say anything.

Harry could see Draco coming in closer to his face, he did not know what to do. Before, when he kissed Cho he just kissed her and that was it. She had been crying which made snogging very uncomfortable for him. But he had a feeling that the kiss Draco was about to give him would be different; it had to be, this was Draco Malfoy for Merlin's sake! It seem like it was taking forever for their lips to close in together and while Harry waited there was a battle going on in his mind. _I shouldn't let him kiss me, I should want to punch him in the face and call him perverted! But I don't want to, why don't I want to. Should I kiss back or let him take control? No! He will not take control of this situation, I want give him the satisfaction! I'm the one who needs the satisfaction, he probably gets it all the time, but I shouldn't want this but I do. Oh, fuck it all!_

Harry leaned in a little to meet Draco's mouth, and when he did all tenseness left his body. They kissed slowly; Draco savored Harry's taste while Harry enjoyed taste the unfamiliar. Draco's hands fell to Harry's neck and he gave a hitch of breathe. He continued to kiss Harry slowly enjoying it so much more than he would have expected. Harry let Draco slowly open his mouth a little more with his tongue and when it touched Harry's' it was electric. He was getting a familiar feeling that he thought was completely reserved for someone else.

Harry's mind continued to wander as he enjoyed their kiss, he felt his lower half become aroused and it shook him out of his enjoyment. Harry broke their kiss in a panic. "I...I...I can't do this, what am I doing? I have to go... I'm sorry Draco but I have to go..." With that Harry fled the room as fast as could completely embarrassed and scared of the feelings that were snaking through his body. Draco had left and imprint of his taste on his lips and Harry was afraid that it would not allow him to forget the kiss that they shared in his room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing, JK does.**

Chapter 4- A Short Story of Mum & Dad Pt. 1

It had been a week since Harry spoke or even looked at Draco and it made him extremely nervous; thinking that he had gone too far and misjudged the chemistry between them. In his mind he wanted to kiss Harry, more than anything at that moment. He still wanted his friendship and for Harry to trust him but all he did that night was push him further away and that hurt. It hurt because he had stifled his own progress and was again were they began; not speaking to each other, no laughter and kind words, they didn't even torment each other. The teasing would have made Harry's chilly silence toward Draco tolerable, at least he would have known were they stood with him. Everything in him wanted to contact Harry and explain what was going on but he felt that somehow it would make everything worse if he did. _Maybe I should send him an owl to explain things and he just might talk to me. Hell, even a glance my __way would__ be great._ Draco got out of the bed and headed toward the showers before anyone else had awaken; making sure he had ample time to write his letter and send it by owl. _On second thought, maybe I should just give it to him in potions, that may be forcing my presence upon him but at least I could get some __acknowledgement_

Maybe it was the way he looked at him that night, when he had played and sang so beautifully, the way the rhythm reverberated throughout the room that made him drunk with want. He wanted, and he wanted badly. Everything in him wanted to do more, and imerse himself in that kiss…_Oh God, that kiss_…Everytime Harry thought about it he couldn't help but to touch his mouth; it was like he could still feel Draco's lips on his. He had thoughrly enjoyed it but all too soon worry crashed all around him and it became too suffocating. _What was I thinking kissing Draco like that? But he liked it and he __indicated__ it too. Yes, but just because he is Gay does not mean that you are. But what does that have to do with enjoying good __snog? _Harry hated being confused; it made his head ache and when his head ached he could not concentrate and right now he really needed to concentrate because he was in potions and needed all the focus he could get so he could achieve full marks on his potion today. But even as Harry tried his hardest to focus his thoughts and eyes traveled to Malfoy. He didn't want to ignore him after that night but he felt like a horrible git for leaving him like that. He could have given him some kind of explanation but he couldn't put it into words because of all the emotions he was feeling all at once. Did just because he liked the kiss mean he liked Malfoy in that way? Times like these made Harry wish he could talk to his friends about how he felt; he probably could but just could not bring himself to do it, it would be too awkward for him so he just kept his mouth shut, for now at least…

"Now, you have the instructions and your list of ingredients on the board for the Elixir of Euphoria. You will not be working with partners today; pity for those of you…who can not achieve to concoct a simple potion without assistance". Snape gave Harry a very sly look, not managing to hide his elation of the chance to embarrass Potter. "At the end of class you will pour your potion in a marked vile for inspection for your final marks for this unit, you may begin."

Harry got up from his desk to go and get his share of ingredients for his potion. He gathered the Mint Shrub, Eucalyptus bark; he glanced at the list on the board to take a mental inventory of what he needed and what he had already. Without warning he smelled a familiar smell of Sandalwood and something else sweet, he knew who was next to him just by the scent. He kept his eyes straight ahead not glancing once at the blond, but he could not help but let his smell wash over him with out expression. Malfoy grabbed his Ingredients and slipped Harry a piece of parchment in his robe pocket. "Please read it, it will explain everything…." He said so smooth but with a tinge of worry to his voice.

Harry grabbed his things and rounded on to his working table; "Harry, whatever that is I suggest you put it away and leave it until later, unless you want Professor Snape to take it away". Hermione whispered giving Harry a nod toward Snape, "Get started!"

Harry began to work on his potion, trying his hardest follow every direction as precise as he could. He had almost finished his potion, but he was still so eager to take out the piece of parchment burning in his pocket. _I wonder what could be in the letter, he said it was an explanation; what could he want to explain? He was the prat in this situation._

Harry had noticed that he was stirring his potion too slowly and it started to think too much. He sped up stirring the potion and tried to concentrate on it but his concentration fell to Draco and his letter again. _What could have made his want to explain? He probably felt put out about leaving him in such a state, but what else was he supposed to do? He had never been kissed by another bloke before and let alone enjoyed it!_

It was time for the potion to sit and settle until the color turned a bluish grey, _at least that is what the directions said._ Harry sat in his stool and watched his other classmates to see were they where. Ron was locked in concentration as he stirred his potion very carefully. Of course Hermione was finished, putting a stopper in her bottle and labeling it. His eyes drifted over towards Draco, sitting very cool like as he fiddled with his wand. He looked so deep into thought even when he was doing the most menial things; his hair always shaded his eyes so you couldn't really get a reading on what was going on in his head. Draco's stare met Harry's and he gave in a short breath, embarrassed that he had been caught staring at him.

Draco's lips began to move, _**read it…now**_. His eyes glanced over toward Snape who was reading a rather large tome at his desk; he seemed completely immersed in it so Harry took a chance and took out the letter.

_**Harry**_

_**I just wanted to apologize for what happened**__** in my room, I am really sorry about that. I truly don't know what has come over me. I really have been enjoying having you as a friend and I am sorry I betrayed your trust by forcing my person on you. I feel like such a right prat for doing that to you, and now you won't even speak to me.**_

_**I didn't know if you were going to hex me or what so I just decided to write you this just in case; to explain myself. It has been a long time sense I have had such an intimate conversation with someone like that and I guess I just became comfortable. I thought that we were clicking and I went for it. I know I can be a bit full on but I am not a craven man Harry, I guess I am just lonely and starved for affection. I promise it won't happen again. If you don't want to remain friends I can't make you, but I would like for us to stay friends and if we can't we can at least stay civil and pretend the whole friendship thing never happened.**_

_**Draco**_

Harry breathed a heavy sigh and began to fold the letter up when it was quickly pulled out of his hands. "What's this Mr. Potter, a love letter? Let us see what it says shall we." _Oh God! No!_ Harry immediately began to turn red in the face for what he could be sure of would be complete modification. Snape unfolded the letter, with a sick grin on his face. But that reaction soon changed as green goo squirted out of the letter directly into his face causing it to break out into green hives about his face. "Potter, you will spend the next week in detention for reading notes in my class and for being the pain in my arse overall! Class dismissed!!!" Snapes black robes bellow behind him, his door slamming shutting him in his personal rooms to fix his face.

The whole of the class laughed out load as they began to pick up their things to leave, imitating an oozed green professor Snape.

"Harry! That was bloody brilliant mate!" Ron was smiling ear to ear at the trick Draco's letter had pulled.

"I told you not to read that in class Harry, now you've gone and gotten yourself detention for the next week. Honestly Harry you would think to follow my advice just a little you would stay out of unnecessary trouble! And stop encouraging him Ron!" Hermione huffed and puffed her way out of the classroom, her mad hair following in its wake.

"It was my fault actually Weasly, I put the jinx on that letter. Harry, I'm really sorry that I've landed you with detention. I just wanted to make sure that you were the only one who read it, is all." Draco looked even more worried than he did before when he had given him the letter in the first place.

"It's alright Draco; it's not your fault the greasy git can't keep to his own business." Harry said smiling.

"Yeah Malfoy, don't worry yourself with it. It's not your fault the prat has no sense of humor. You what I say, if you can't take a joke, I say bollocks to 'em!! Anyway, I'm going to check on Hermione to make sure she hasn't put herself in a right state, you know how she gets, see yah Harry!" Ron ran after Hermione leaving Draco worrying his lip a little.

"So you've read the letter…"

"Yeah…I have and I'm not mad at you."

"Your not?"

"No…" Harry leaned in a little to keep something of their conversation private, "don't you remember, I kissed back, don't worry yourself about it. And I never wanted to stop being your friend Draco, I just didn't know how to react, you kind of put me in a shock mate that has never happened to me before."

"Right…Draco swallowed thickly and gave a sigh of relief. "I didn't know how you were taking it sense you haven't talked to me in almost a fortnight."

"Yeah…I'm sorry. But maybe this isn't the appropriate place to talk about it; we're beginning to get an audience."

"Sense your detention is partly my fault; I will offer to preside over it to professor Snape. He doesn't know that we are friends and still thinks I hate your guts so he'll probably not have a problem with it. That way we can talk there and I will keep you company."

Harry simply smiled, "alright."

"So… Professor Malfoy, what will I be doing for my detention tonight?"

"Shove off! Well, I figured that since I'm the one that got you into trouble the least I could do is the work for you, with magic of course."

"Damn! I was looking forward to you scrubbing the floor on all fours…"

"Were you?" Draco cocked his eyebrow at the unintentional Freudian slip. Harry began to blush and looked in the other directions. He found Harry so adorably cute when he blushed. _I wonder what other places on his body blush like that?_"Draco couldn't help being attracted to Harry like he was; not only was he physically attractive but he was this untapped sex appeal. It was like all this sexual energy was pint up and it oozed out of him and he didn't even know it.

"So…Harry…You kissed back. Does that mean that you like the kiss?"

"Yes…I did like it; I don't know why though. I have never been kissed by another guy before; it was different than kissing Cho."

"How so?"

"I can't explain it, it just was." Harry began to worry his lip a little more feeling a bit more nervous than before. He walked toward the empty desk and put down his rucksack, sighing at the instant relief of his shoulder. He walked around the potions classroom remembering how big it used to look; of course he had been a lot younger then.

"So…what's it like where you live, the Malfoy Manor. Is it dark and shrouded by mystery like I have always thought?"

"Somewhat, it's very cold and damp, rarely any sunshine. I always feel lonely there even when Greg, Vincent, and Pancy were with me; they all can be so dull.

"I can imagine, but what where your parents like?"

Draco sat on the empty desk next to Harry, staring at his hand not knowing how to explain his unique relationship with his parents. "They were fine as a death eater parent could be I suppose. My mother came from very affluent family, old pure-blood money as some would call it; she was always very lovely to look at. Mother is very vain and only cared to go to parties and be seen by society; I wouldn't say that she never loved or cared about me, I think there is something in all mothers that make them love there children; but I guess you can say that she showed it in her own way. She loved to lavish me with gifts and take me to tees at the Parkinson's or other families. She would never tuck me in at night, read to me or feed me treacle she made from scratch but she didn't need to do all that to love me I guess she figured. I would say she was more concerned about my future than my actual childhood; I was raised to make a respectable pure-blood marriage that would insure children to carry on the famous Malfoy-Black name." Draco looked ahead then at Harry, "I can't remember a time when she has held me close to her, but I do recall the day I left home to go to Hogwarts, my nanny bent down on one knee and hugged me close. She smelled like fresh bread and a clove, her hair was soft against my face. I remember wrapping my small arms around her round body, I felt like I was sinking into her and it felt so warm. I wished it was my mother…"

Harry instantly felt terrible for asking Draco such a personal question- he didn't expect this deep of an answer from that simple question. _Truth will out I suppose._ Draco continued this time looking at Harry, trying not to look as though he was affected by this conversation when it actually hurt deeply to talk about it. "As for my father, everything was all well and good until the dark lord returned. I have always had a deep respect for him; he was always a man of his own means, powerful, wealthy in his own right. But then he became something unrecognizable to me, a shadow of something else entirely than himself; and guess you can say the respect slowly began to chip away." Draco gave a faint smile towards Harry, his eyes become redder by the minute trapping in all emotion.

Harry could not believe his ears, so Draco's life hadn't been perfect at all; it was just like his in some ways, different in others. What he felt at the moment was not pity, nor sorrow for Draco but some sort of connection. He quickly jumped off the desk, startling Draco by grabbing his hand and pulling him out of his seat; bringing him into a fierce hug he could feel the tension in Draco's body but he held on. He rubbed slow circles in his back and faintly whispered in his ear "I may not smell like fresh bread and cloves but I give pretty good hugs." Draco let out a sigh of relief he felt like he had been holding for ages, and accepted the affection that was handed to him.

Harry couldn't help it, he was so close to Draco's ear; curiosity was driving him crazy as he stared at the cream colored lobe of his ear. He kissed it and automatically felt Draco's fingers grip his body tighter as he pulled it into his mouth. Harry pulled away slowly, afraid to see the reaction in his face he continued to kiss along Draco's jaw line never remembering anything so soft but strong coming into contact with his tongue, he relished it. His lips met the corner of Draco's mouth but did not go farther. Their foreheads touched as Harry's breath ghosted over Draco's playable lips. Draco slowly opened his eyes as if he had been drunk from fire whiskey, his speech slightly slurred.

"Harry…what are you doing?"

"No idea."

Hope you like the chapter, I know I promised a lot in this one but I changed the way I wanted to introduce Peter Welsh so he comes later. Next chapter I will continue what happens in the classroom, have a flashback of the row Ron and Hermione had that led Ron to Lavender and the getting ready to leave for Christmas. So read and review!!! Happy Reading!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer-I don't own a thing, JKR does.**

**A/N: Hello all! Thank you for the great reviews, I can't believe I got so many! I am very happy about that. I**** tried to take ****everything you guys wrote in consideration, and I hope you like the outcome.****I may need a little help in the future because I really think I have tied my hands somewhere!!!**** Sorry about typos. I have no beta **

**P.S. Did you love DH!!! I Did!!!**

Chapter 5: Enter Peter Stage Left

Even though Harry's hands were holding Draco he could still feel the perspiration forming in his palm. Never in all his short life had he been so aware of his body, there were so many sensations running through him that it was frightful. He could feel the immense beating of his heart; looking in Draco's eyes he was completely lost in the vibrations under his skin that their heated kiss had created.

Draco's eyes were still completely closed as he spoke in a whisper, "If you have no idea what you are doing, maybe you should stop; who knows were this will take you". He stroked his hair lazily, biting his lip in worry and concentration.

"Let it take me, I've never felt these things before…" Harry couldn't look at him any longer; it was the embarrassment he felt of being inexperienced. "I know I don't know much but…"

"Yes?" Draco said as he cocked his eyebrow.

"…if you could just show me what I need to do…maybe I could be…" Harry was not able to finish his statement; his lips had been sweetly attacked by Draco's. The kiss was enrapturing; he let him take complete control over his mouth wanting nothing but to submit. Harry let him lap at the corners of his mouth, bite the ample middle; his mouth claimed him, every part of him wanted to yield. Draco broke the kiss, very slowly, "you kiss well enough, just one thing through…" Draco let his hand palm over the bulge in Harry's pants. Harry sucked in a harsh breath, "Draco!" he hissed out.

"Don't worry, just let me touch you." He continued to rub and Harry continued to pant. Draco relieved him, and in seconds they were at the buttons of his trousers. Draco whispered in Harry's ear, "may I?"

Harry just shook his head, mouth partly open. Draco unbuttoned his pants, he unzipped them, and he slipped his hand through to his boxers. Another sharp breath from Harry, along with a very hungry thrusting motion; Draco continued to stroke him lovingly. Harry held on tight, thrusting into Draco's hand. He pulled back; Harry gave a sob of protest.

"No…"

"Sshh Harry, you need to learn some control." Draco stood smirking.

"Gods, you make me feel so green."

"But, you _are_ green; not to worry though. I'll turn you red soon enough." Draco continued the shameless assail on his mouth and he could tell Harry was savoring every moment of it. He continued to caress his organ. Harry's knees became weak and it became difficult to stand so Draco pushed him toward the nearest wall and proceeded to give Harry the toss of his life.

The look on his face while Draco stroked him faster was unnamable but it looked like he could not breath. "Say something Harry…" Draco whispered at the sensitive lobe of his ear, licking and nipping at his neck, "…is this to your liking; is this what you wanted? Me touching you? Making you whimper your responses? Tell me how you feel."

Harry could barely think let alone speak but he attempted to find the words. "Good…it feels good…"

"It will get better, God's Harry you're so hard; I can tell your at the presipus aren't you? I want to make you cum…"

"yesssss…"

"Cum for me Harry…" Draco let his other hand drop from Harry's neck to under his shirt. He felt the spance of Harry's taunt skin looking for that perky bud of flesh that he knew would send Harry over the edge. There it was, already hardened; he gripped tighter looking Harry in his eyes; he pinched the nip.

Harry's face contorted into something only an orgasm could bring. Draco's mouth quickly covered his in a deep kiss, catching the low groan of his passion exploding within him.

Pansy had sat without company in the common room for nearly two hours. As she sat contemplating she thought to herself that she spent a great deal of time waiting on Draco, and for what? She was constantly showing her regard for him but him never for her. She was beginning to think it all pointless; what was the since of loving someone when they did not return that love? She would not be made fool of, it was against everything a Parkinson stood for. Every time she was about to give up on him she would get a letter from her sister Bethany telling her to hold on, a true love was worth waiting for and that Draco will come to see what a gem she really was if she was patient enough to wait for it and that she was evidence of this. She would say that men where slow when it came to matters of the heart and that she herself had to wait on Peter to come to his senses even though they had an attachment for several years. "Just wait and your true love will come…" But she often thought to herself was true love really one sided?

Ron and Hermione hadn't spoken to each other all day, the row that they had after potions had left them both irritated and hot tempered with one another. As Ron did his rounds around Hogwarts, he radiated agitation and it was felt by the other student's, especially first and second years who scattered away as he trudged through the halls. He was on occasion reminded about the words he and her had exchanged by seeing her walk by or in the common room on breaks. Her words had tore him up inside; his head burned, so were the brain welts on his arm. His breath had become ragged, everything had come in slow motion, and every time he blinked he saw images that were disturbing. A young man, dark hair and dark eyes shivered in horror, mouth agape as if he were to let out a blood curdling scream. Then the image changed from a frightened young man to an enraged Hermione Granger.

_Ronald__ Weasly, your nothing but a __prat__! You haven't the brain capacity to take anything__ seriously so you just have a laugh at__ it. But how long will I or Harry put up with it?! You and your stupid jokes about everything! Haven't you noticed Harry drifting away from us, taking up a friendship with __Malfoy__ of all people and you can't even be bothered to be concerned just one bit! But I guess you wouldn't notice with Laven__der cackling so loudly at __your__ stupid comments!_

"Blimey…," Ron grabbed one of the rails of the moving stair case; he sat down trying to regain his breath.

"Ron!!" Hermione bellowed behind Ron almost making him tumble down the stair case in shock.

"Bloody Hell Hermione, what are you on about screeching at me like a banshee!!" Ron bellowed back at her with just as much ardor as she dished out.

"Ha Ha, so funny. You think your _sooo_funny Ron…"

"'Mione not now alright, I have to jus sit down a moment…"

"So not only is he funny, he's lazy also!" Hermione shrieked.

Ron tried to remain calm and not let his legendary temper get the best of him, but it was steadily rising to point beyond his control.

"…Here I am busting my chops on Prefects duties, and I see you sitting on the stairs having a kip!!"

"FUCK OFF HERMIONE!!!" Ron shouted his face red with rage and offence. He shoved off with an aura of anger, leaving Hermione with her mouth agape in shock and other students wondering the reason for the sudden outburst of two best friends.

Peter crept slowly down the stair case with only a small candle to lead his way to his secret. In his home he had little of those small things only he knew hidden away. His wife was insistent about knowing everything about each other and she did know most, but not all.

He looked right and left over his shoulder to make sure no one was watching him; his wife Bethany was a sly thing and he knew if she saw his secret his world come possibly would crumble down all around him. He pulled the large tapestry to the side and opened the small door of the cupboard underneath the stairs and shut the door quietly behind him. He blew out the candle and took out his wand to do a quick lumos for light and to bring forth the concealed door before him, "presentarse…" he whispered. Then an extra door from the room of the stairs materialized out of no where and unfolded slowly to the floor. Peter climbed up the narrow stairs; the small room quickly illuminated with candles as soon as his presence was known to be there. The walls were covered, top to bottom with pictures of a man; he was very lean and muscle with corn silk hair and cobalt eyes. Peter sat in his comfortable chair and uncorked the bottle of fire whiskey he had stashed in one of the floor boards; he took a long sip and let out a groan while the alcohol burned pleasurable in his pipes. It was hard to focus on one photo as they kept moving. Some of the activities this man was doing would be considered ubseen but Peter didn't mind it; not at all, if fact he relished in the devilish actions in those photographs. Like all collectors who have their personal favorite of there interest Peter had his. It was the one of the boy with the corn silk hair and cobalt eyes laying on his back, knees up, eyes that were barely open, mouth twisted in pleasure; pearls of sweat rolling down his torso because of the force of the thrust from the man unknown on top of him; oh yes, this had been his favorite.

The combination of the fire whiskey and the erotic photo made his nether parts stir; he felt his body had been awakened from a long slumber. With one last swig of his drink unbuttoned his slacks to free his cock of its constraints, focusing on his favorite work of art. Stroking himself he began to think of the man in the photographs all around him; the visual stimulations driving him over the edge as he stroked his prick to satiation.

"_Draco…"_ was the last utterance Peter made before his seed was spat on his favorite photograph.


End file.
